


Five Encounter, One chat.

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 五次飞翼正好遇到漂移，一次飞翼和漂移说上了话，但……





	Five Encounter, One chat.

* * *

 

First  
飞翼停了下来，歪过头。他面前的摊主，一个长相奇怪的有机体对他的停顿露出了困惑的表情，但飞翼的光镜已经越过了他，落向了他背后另一个摊位前的客人。  
是个赛博坦人。飞翼只消一眼就能断定。尽管他已经用卡其色的粗织纤维布料尽可能缠绕遮挡住自己坚硬的身体轮廓，但飞翼仍然能从很多细节上看出来那不仅是个赛博坦人，而是个全副武装的赛博坦人。  
真有趣，飞翼想。  
他也选择了这样用一块卡其色的粗织布匹伪装自己，他甚至知道对方出于怎样和他一样的目的而选择低调行事。正如飞翼知道但感到无奈的一样，赛博坦人在这样一个以有机体为主的边贸星球上并不受欢迎，他们的名声很臭，臭到被银河议会划进了黑名单，臭到大多数时候赛博坦人自己都不愿意和有机体打交道。即使像飞翼这样自以为友好的人也会在这里的时候想着尽量掩饰自己的身份，否则他就会平白少了很多便利，而多了很多本不必要的麻烦。  
虽然这是一种欺骗。每每想到这个，飞翼就会对那些把货物以平价或是更低价卖给他的人感到一丝抱歉，但有些事情实在是无可奈何。  
他继续观察着那个赛博坦人。从他的力场上，飞翼虽然读到了他所熟知的那些名声远扬，或者说臭名远扬的汽车人和霸天虎的特征，但很少，而在它们之上的另一种感觉却让飞翼感到了一丝亲近。  
真有趣，飞翼再次想道。  
他终于看到那人放下了手里的矿石，侧过身去掂量另一块时，一截被布匹包裹的棍状物从他的侧腰后露了出来。这下明白了。飞翼恍然地看着它。那个摊位飞翼之前刚刚光顾过，摊位上卖的是一些高硬度的特种水晶矿石。摆摊的人只是把它们当作好看的宝石来卖，但对飞翼来说，这些是上好的磨刀石材料，而最重要的是，一些水晶里有黄铁混合物，这种比黄金硬却能折射出同样明亮色泽的矿物在混合进硬度足够的磨刀材料矿物时，往往因为它带来的金色而深得光明之环骑士的喜爱。  
不过嘛，那个摊位上最好的一块已经被飞翼挑走了，而且凭着他友好的态度和不屈不挠的精神，对折。剩下的几块矿石里，只有刚刚被放下的那块还算不错。对方掂量矿石的动作相当熟稔，对摊主不论他拿起哪块都讲到唾沫横飞口干舌燥的推荐也不以为然。  
飞翼猜他最后还是会选择最开始的那一块，但他走神的时间已经够长，长到他自己面前的摊主忍不住打断了他的神游。  
“你到底买不买东西？”有机体没好气地问，柔软多变的面孔上组织出一个不耐烦的表情，“不买就别在这里，你影响我做生意了，大个子。”  
“抱歉抱歉。”飞翼连忙收回目光，低头看了看正拿在手里的骨质圆笛，略带歉意地推过去，“就要这个了。”  
摊主报出了一个让飞翼觉得有点高了的价格，这会儿他却没有心情和他砍价，而是直接付了账。等到飞翼和他结清了款项，拿着那枚小乐器重新抬起头时，他发现对面摊位上的客人已经走了，四下里也没了他的影子。飞翼有些失落，要知道在茫茫宇宙中能够遇到另一个赛博坦人已经很少，更何况是另一名骑士。  
不过当飞翼发现同时消失的还有最开始的那块黄铁混合水晶时，他的心情带上了某种和人不谋而合、心有灵犀时的愉悦。他脚步轻快地往下个原本准备光顾的摊点走去，心中猜测着那会是他在水晶城中认识的哪一位朋友。  
战斧？不不，他的个头可没这么小。飞翼略有些不着调地想着，结果发现不论那是谁，他都会挺高兴。

* * *

 

Second

飞翼收到了一条求助讯号，来自一个小星球，用的是广播频道，一定还有别人收到了这条消息。他顺着信号在星图上定位了这个小星球。说实在的，那颗小星球离他有点远，已经超出了通用的24到48大循环救助半径，他的单人飞行器也太小了，没有折跃能力，但飞翼还是立刻修改了自己的航向。  
趁着航行的时间，飞翼仔仔细细重新打磨了一遍他的大剑。虽然配在腰间的短刀才是飞翼的主要武器，然而能量刃可没法打磨。他用上了先前在边贸星休整时买下的水晶，品质上乘的黄铁混合物最终在被打磨过的地方留下了一层均匀的薄金，衬着铭刻在剑身上的古老文字，显得格外庄重神秘——这更多的是一种仪式性的行为，飞翼借助它集中自己的注意，然后用这份注意力来为远方正在受到威胁而寻求帮助的人祈祷，同时也祈祷会有人比他更先赶到那里、或者他到的不算晚、又或者他不会在可能遇到的事情中无能为力。  
大概是飞翼的祈祷有用了，总之在他的小破飞行器晃了一个星期多，终于姗姗来迟到了星图坐标上的那个小星球时，危险已经被扫除了。他和本地人语言不通，这可以通过赛博坦人黑科技的语言分析系统解决。但在那之前，飞翼已经受到了极为热烈的欢迎。那些本地人一看到他和他背后的大剑就解除了所有警惕，一拥而上将他围了起来，一路往他们的聚居地推搡而去，并说：  
“你是来和你同伴汇合的吗？”  
“去见见你的朋友。”  
“他就在那里！”  
——可是什么？谁？  
孤身旅行的飞翼在这突如其来而且莫名其妙的热情中一头雾水，满脸茫然，只能顺着他们的簇拥向前走去。他被带到了一处空地，刚好和他降落的地方相对落在本地人城市的两边。还没有靠近，飞翼就看到了一台和他样式差不多的单人飞行器，也可能是双人，这让他转换炉跳了一下，险些没有注意到飞船周围攒动的本地人。还不等得及飞翼感慨自己最近蒙了什么眷顾，一台斜背着大剑的白色机体突然从乌泱泱一片人群中蹿了出来，三两下就灵巧地翻上了飞船放下的梯子。飞翼看到两个试图拦住他的本地人被他用巧劲扔了下去，接着飞船收回梯子，关闭了舱门，并且非常迅速地升空而起。  
简直是落荒而逃，我的“朋友”。飞翼不由地感慨，甚至因为对方溜得这么焦急而忍不住在嘴角挂起微笑，但是很快他就笑不出来了。本来的救命恩人跑了，本地人又认定了飞翼是他的同伴——从落跑的家伙背后那柄熟悉的大剑和他轻手轻脚对待本地人时的动作来看，他们确实都是光明之环的骑士——他们把本来应该用来招待他的庆祝仪式和宴会全部招待到了飞翼头上。  
不到半个赛博坦循环日，他就有点招架不住这些本地人的热情，而这看起来好像还只是个开始。飞翼本想早点离开，但又磨不过本地人的热情。他硬着脑壳又呆了一天，于是到了第三天的清晨，本星系的主恒星还没来得及升起的时候，飞翼立刻带着没比他那位的骑士同伴好多少的焦虑趁着本地人还在酣睡的时候蹦上了自己的飞船。  
同样落荒而逃。  
直到飞船离开地面时，飞翼才终于松了口气。他敢打赌自己从来没感觉过这艘朴素的单人飞行器这么亲切过，这会儿他看冷冰冰飞船操作面板都要比他的短刀和大剑还要和蔼可亲。

* * *

 

Third  
布满有机体的边贸星、不知名的有机体小星球，这是两个不好的例子，总会让人产生误会。飞翼并非总是在对赛博坦人来说很偏远的地方活动——他也会到一些大一点的、热闹一点的、有更多赛博坦人的地方，比如某颗塞满了人的前赛博坦殖民星。有些飞翼需要的东西并不能从有机体手中获取或不合用，只有赛博坦人自己制造的东西才最合适赛博坦人，最重要的是物美价廉。作为一个孤身的流浪骑士，飞翼的手头并不阔绰，况且他往往要把那些资金用在更需要它们的地方，就像好钢要用在刀刃上。  
不过飞翼也不是那种苦修士的清教徒，在走遍街头巷尾的小店头配置够了他要的东西后，他也会买份零食补给加上一杯饮料，找到一个街角，在装饰坛的边缘上坐下，好一点的话，会有一只长椅供他休息。他坐在那里，有一会儿没一会儿地往嘴里放着能量碎块，或是小口嘬饮配套的能量饮品，然后什么也不做，什么也不想，只是单纯的抬起头，望着被建筑间的天廊和建筑屋顶切割成一块一块的天幕发呆。  
飞翼一定会选那种人流最密集的地方，但也一定会让自己表现得不需要任何帮助，也不希望被打扰。机体走动时的脚步声和压力轴承转动时的声响交流汇织在一起，听起来像是有什么东西，但仔细去听却也分辨不出个到底。这是最好的背景噪音，吵杂的同时又不会因为有着什么实质性的内容而牵动注意力，比纯粹的寂静更让人心绪平稳。  
被滤过的主恒星阳光热融融地洒上机身表面，在飞翼白色的防护板外刷上一层暖金色。此刻的宁静包裹着他，他可以暂时停掉一些不必要的模块，把其他系统的活跃度降到最低，完全放空自己的处理器，进入冥想。  
这样完全放松的机会很少，每次飞翼都很珍惜。  
显然不是所有人都能像飞翼这么悠哉，也有些人总是惶惶不可终日，因为意外总会突然降临到他的身上，即使他完全不期望。街对面的巷子里传出几声打骂和碰撞，那绝对不是小冲突，鉴于飞翼和那条巷子足足间隔了一整条街，以及那拥挤得几乎让人看不清另一边的人河。  
飞翼一接受到这些让人不愉快的声音讯号就从冥想状态中跌了出来，他一边整理自己被扰乱的线程，一边想要起身。身为光明之环的骑士他不能对这样的事情坐视不理，然而之前的放松实在是太彻底了，他没想到在这座看起来格外秩序井然的城市里也会遇到这样的突发状况——那些系统和模块想要重新回到正常运转的状态需要一点时间。  
他耽搁了一会儿，但街对面巷子里的糟糕声响还在继续，时间看起来并不等人。  
飞翼的处理器里升起一缕焦虑，但立刻他看到仿佛对这一切都毫无所觉的人流里分出了一条支线。一台让他眼熟的白色机体从川流不停的人群中跨了出来，停顿了几秒聆听巷子里的情况，然后便从腰间取下了武器，径直走进去。  
另一串碰撞的声音，分辨得出这次挨打的已经不是刚才那人。很快两台身上带着点儿的无伤大雅伤痕的机体从巷子连滚带爬地跑了出来逃之夭夭，接着是第三台，个头又小，又凄凄惨惨，应该就是最初受欺凌的那个可怜人。  
飞翼放弃了自己正准备截断人流横穿过去的打算，既然这事情已经解决他似乎就没有了出现的必要，但立刻他意识到自己不应该停下脚步。等他看到从巷子里出来的人，并意识到那个人他认识时，飞翼再想要立刻穿过人群的时候已经来不及了。他盯着那台白色的机体，看到他斜背在身后的大剑和腰间悬挂的两柄短剑，分辨出了他两次遇到的那名光明之环骑士外形轮廓。  
是他。一种强烈的熟悉和亲近感使得飞翼下意识地张开了嘴。他确定自己认识这名骑士，并且和他相熟，但是那个从浩瀚的数据库海洋中浮现出来的单词到了他嘴边却突然转了个弯，游蛇似地调转过头又消失了个不见。  
结果飞翼既没能挤过人群，也没来得及抓住那个机会喊住他。  
白色的骑士婉拒了谢意后，一个跨步就又融入了这座城市的人流里，和出现时一样无声无息地消失了，如同水入大海，只留下飞翼，带着满处理器的怅然若失。

* * *

 

Forth  
一场音乐会。  
茫茫宇宙中也会有以音乐为食粮或格外擅长和热爱这方面的种族。  
飞翼刚离开水晶城市也有过一段时间看到什么都会很吃惊，但现在他已经学会了如何在面对任何让他感到新奇，甚至是震惊、不能理解的东西时，都能够保持处变不惊的态度，先微笑，然后去感受。  
作为这种包容力的回报，作为他总是率先表示友好的奖赏，飞翼在他流浪途中收到的来自各个角落和种族的小礼物已经摆满了他的飞行器驾驶台；有一个长相难以形容，但心灵却无比纯粹和善良的种族中的一个幼体，对比了他展示的赛博坦人投影后一本正经的夸奖飞翼才是最好看的，尤其是他的光镜；另一个星球上的居住者在得到飞翼的帮助后给他提供了能用上好久的物资，有些甚至在整个宇宙中都非常珍稀……  
最后，还有音乐。  
过去飞翼对音乐的印象只停留在战前水晶城那璀璨瑰丽的谐振水晶上，那让他始终把好的音乐和好的水晶或是什么其他在赛博坦人的审美中觉得好看的东西联系在一起。但在他旅途中遇到的一个人丁凋零的种族改变了他的这种想法。他们拿出了一支苍白的骨质笛子，它裂开的缝隙里布满了褐黄色的痕迹，虽然飞翼懂得那是时间为碳基生命留下的礼物，但他还是觉得它是那么“不好看”，以及其貌不扬。  
直到他们开始吹奏。  
随后飞翼花了很久向他们学习如何控制自己输出的气流和嘴唇的弧度，如何只靠几根手指就能变化出千万种音调，最后他们把那只古老的骨笛送给了他，当作纪念。  
可惜的是，就像那个种族最终消失在了时间的洪流中一样，那支笛子也没能撑过飞翼漫长的旅行，最终碎裂开来，在水晶制成的静滞匣内变成了一捧尘埃。  
在这之后，飞翼在边贸星买下了一只新的骨笛，虽然不太一样，但是他觉得自己应该能摸索出点什么来。  
穷则变，变则通嘛。  
不过这次飞翼不是为了欣赏音乐而来，而是为了另一件事——一个他追踪了许久的捕奴团体。他并不确定音乐会的召开本身和他们是否有关系，但他知道捕奴团打算在这场音乐会的掩饰下进行一次大规模的奴隶交易。飞翼要阻挠这件事的发生，所以最好的办法就是直接打断音乐会，然后再趁着交易会场失去遮蔽时的混乱看看他还能不能更进一步。他准备好了一切，包括如何扰乱音乐会，切入交易现场的隐蔽路线，以及如何撤退。  
最后将额头抵在大剑上镶嵌的金黄色水晶上进行祈祷后，飞翼展开了自己的计划。一开始一切都很顺利，直到他发现自己算错了那些参与方对这次交易的看重程度。比预料之中更多的保镖和守卫将他包围起来，一直驱赶到了一处死角。  
飞翼站在了一处平台的边缘，直立的墙壁下方是和城市复杂水网相连的地下暗河，水流湍急到连飞翼都没有把握自己能跳进水里而不会被永远束缚在水底。他一手的短刀在他慌忙后撤的时候已经被打落在了不知名的地方，另一只手的受力轴也在连续不断的抵挡中显出了金属疲劳的前兆。飞翼把空出来的那只手放到了脑后大剑的剑柄上，以防他的“关键时刻”突然到来。  
接着，突然，包围着飞翼的敌人骚动了起来，在他们的后方响起了一阵喊打喊杀之声，听着像是有第二个人突然杀进了这处地下交易所。相当一部分敌人的注意力都被吸引了过去，飞翼立刻趁着这个机会发起了反击。他把短刀换到了相对还好的那只手里，三刀放倒了左前方的敌人，一脚踹开他，然后又扑向另一边，两刀抹断了对方后腰的主扭力缆线。  
在飞翼角度变换闪转腾挪的时候，他从敌人的缝隙中看到了一抹流光般的白。他立刻认了出来，又是他，那个他叫不出名字的光明之环骑士。  
那名骑士的动作比精疲力尽的飞翼快得多，稳得多，准得多，也狠得多，短暂的几个瞥视中，飞翼几乎没有发现有谁能在他手中那两柄锋利的短剑下走过一个来回。他就像是飞翼在他身上看到的那些尖角装饰一样锐不可当，一手双刀流似乎和飞翼自己的武技师出同门，但却说不定比飞翼耍得更捉摸不定。  
这还是飞翼第一次会在这方面觉得自己技不如人，要知道在他离开新水晶城之前，他可是骑士团里的武技长。  
结果在眼前紧张得要命的战斗中，飞翼就这么突然蓦地开始思考自己是不是离开新水晶城已经太久了，骑士团里居然已经成长出了像这样优秀的骑士。  
飞翼走了个神，他分出了太多注意力到那名横空出现的骑士身上。一个从背后靠近的家伙出其不意地把他扫了个不稳。他退了两步试图找回重心，因此没能避开另一个人踹上来的腿脚。飞翼的胸甲板结结实实地挨了一脚，三角形突起的部分瘪了一小块，他继续向后踉跄，直到一脚踩空。  
飞翼在一片茫然的意外中向下跌去，这个高度根本来不及让他变形，而且那块瘪下去的防护板——在他来得及想出什么办法之前，噗通的落水声已经响了起来，他随即被湍急的水流裹挟而去，再分不出半条线程思考之前的事情。

* * *

 

Fifth  
飞翼大概在水里挣扎了足有半个大循环，然后才终于找到机会挣脱水流，而最幸运的事情是他刚一上岸，短刀的能量刃就闪烁了两下，宣告了其中能源匣寿终正寝。  
虽然侥幸活了下来，还顺利逃出了敌人的包围，但飞翼此刻浑身湿透，连线缆的缝隙里都是冰冷冷的地下水。它们稀里哗啦地顺着他的防护板外轮廓淋向地面，在流浪骑士的脚下汇聚成了一片不同于其他地方的深色。  
飞翼打开了机体的风循环，然后重新定位了自己的坐标。他发现水流已经把他带到了城外，而且还已经从地底深处流到了地上。他抬起头，随后意识到远方地平线上的那一抹白色的光弧就是城市所在的位置。  
“那家伙没问题吧？”飞翼有些不安地想，不过很快安定的乐观就在他的处理器中占据了上风，“以他的身手来看，说不定那些人还不够他一个人放倒的……那些被关押的奴隶应该也已经自由了吧……”  
他胡思乱想着，站了一会儿，直到机体重新变得干燥。他驱动变形齿轮晃晃悠悠地飞回到了自己的飞行器上，开始处理自己手上和身上其他部分的问题。  
几天之后飞翼盘旋在城市上空的云层之上，通过地面扫描仪慢慢分析下面的情况。  
自从那件事之后，整座城市就陷入了封锁。飞翼在打断音乐会这件事上闹得很大，而后那名骑士在地下交易所里闹的更大。不管当地政府是要找到“罪魁祸首”还是“杀人凶手”，还是要给突然被送到收容所里的那一大批奴隶找个安置，都得消耗大量的人力物力。  
飞翼能够看到带着当地警察标识的生命体在大街小巷上穿梭，不过显而易见，除了最后一件事已经逐渐有了着落之外，其他两个目的都没有任何进展——即使飞翼就在他们的头顶上盘旋。  
对于被毁的音乐会场和紧急中断的音乐会，飞翼都感到很抱歉。他远并非不尊重音乐本身，然而有些事就是无可奈何。只是为了那些被剥夺了自由的人，他不得不这样做。  
对于地下交易所里他扫描到的那一地还没来得及被殓收的尸骨和破碎的金属残骸，飞翼同样感到很抱歉，但依然无可奈何。他更不希望在这满目疮痍里同时也看到那名白色骑士，那一定会让他非常难过。  
在飞翼意识到自己有这种带着主观色彩的偏颇时，他首先试图用“因为那是一个和自己来自同一个地方的光明之环骑士”来说服自己，随后又用“我和他巧遇了四次，这一定是某种普莱姆斯指引下的缘分”来说服自己，最后他不得不承认自己对那名骑士有着非比寻常的好感，即使他还叫不出他的名字。  
于是飞翼终止了自己在城市上空漫无休止，只是单纯在浪费能量的盘旋行为，找准一片他早就发现可以俯瞰整个城池的高地落了下去，并最终停留在一处山崖边。他有些烦闷，但弄不清自己到底在烦闷些什么东西。飞翼知道自己不能用这种极为私人的情绪去打扰神明，他不能用像是打磨他的大剑或是念诵教义祈祷的方式来转移自己的注意力。  
不过眼前的城池给了飞翼一个启示，他从子空间里拿出了那只他在边贸星上买下的骨笛。摊主推销时，说到它是用一种古代巨兽身上，最坚固的一块骨头削切掏空制成的古老遗物，有着远古交叠了远古这么远古的背景。但当时飞翼在走神，他在看对面摊位上的那个骑士，所以那套听起来宏大的推销词他只记下了一些碎片。  
但它不影响飞翼拿出它的目的。他依照自己使用另一只笛子时的方式，依次用手指按上笛身上的孔洞，然后将嘴唇碰上剩下的位置。这是飞翼第一次试着吹响它，但声音仍然顺利地从笛尾流淌而出，像是他已经用这只笛子演奏了成千上万次，或者，它就是飞翼原来的那一只笛子。  
他略微调整了一下，换气扇吹出的气流再次优雅地从舌尖上划过。  
迎着行星上的微风，飞翼最终吹了一支故乡小调。  
故乡是赛博坦，而小调来自第一次教会了飞翼“什么是音乐”的城市——水晶城。  
那些重获自由的人或许很快就能回到他们的故乡了，他们当中或许会有一些已经永远失去了自己的家乡，只能流离失所，就像水晶城也已经彻底消失在了战火中。但飞翼觉得他们最终还会找到另一个他们可以“回去”的地方，就像总在宇宙的某一处等着他回去的新水晶城。  
笛声和水晶发出的共鸣如此不同，但此时它们转过了相似的音调。  
一串脚步声由远及近从流浪骑士身后的缓坡上慢慢踱来，飞翼太认真专注于他的演奏，因此错过了它们。  
“飞翼。”来人又叫出了他的名字。  
飞翼没有抬头。  
于是他继续走到了飞翼的身边，紧挨着他慢慢坐下。他本来斜背在身后的那把大剑在他走来时握在他的手中，而当他坐下后，他就顺手将它搁在了两人之间。  
主恒星的阳光照耀到了剑柄与剑身相连之处镶嵌着的金黄色宝石上，折射出了绚丽而多面的光芒。  
飞翼终于一曲终了，他放下笛子，把手一起叠在自己的腿上。  
四周只剩下风被防护板锐利的边角切削的声音。阳光倾斜了下去，折射率改变了它的颜色，从金黄变成了浓厚艳丽的红，他们身后的影子也被各自拉长，直到它们化成统一团朦胧的黑影。  
飞翼叹了口气，打破了持续至今的沉默，那个他想了很久却始终无法在数据库中觅得的名字终于轻巧地跃出了他的发声器。  
“漂移。”他慢吞吞地说，“我想回去了。”  
“好。”漂移应道，“我们回去。”

 

 

 


End file.
